


Come volevasi dimostrare

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [37]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, cutrelli
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Manuel e Patrick ora sono insieme, ma non è mica facile quando due sono così diversi. Uno insicuro ma con la mania del controllo, l'altro impulsivo che fa solo danni. Manu non vuole fare ancora sesso con Patrick, che invece vuole da morire, e non ha ancora detto a Gigio di loro. Patrick è sicuro che Manu ci stia ripensando. Riusciranno a capirsi?





	Come volevasi dimostrare

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic l’avevo scritta mesi fa, quando sono andata ad aprirla ho visto che era sparita. Non so come sia successo, ma ho dovuto riscriverla, è venuta diversa dall’altra, però sono più contenta alla fine. Patrick e Manuel sono giovani, ma si conoscono da una vita e non è facile gestire un cambio nel loro rapporto come quello. Specie se i caratteri dei due sono così forti e diversi. Forse con una mano di Davide e Leo, i due riusciranno a capirsi. Manuel è uno dalla lacrima facile ma che tiene generalmente un calmo e cauto controllo delle situazioni, mentre Patrick è l’impulsivo e precipitoso di turno che non sa proprio come si pensa. Riusciranno a comunicare? Ovviamente la serie della stagione 2017/18 non è finita, seguiranno altre fic. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

COME VOLEVASI DIMOSTRARE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone7.gif) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone8.png)

  
Da lì non vedeva bene con chi stava parlando, ma non ci pensò molto. Come al solito.   
Quella era la nuca del suo Manu, il resto non contava!  
Così detto fatto gli arrivò dietro appollaiando le sue mani sulle sue chiappe rotonde e proprio mentre stava per mordergli il collo, vide con chi parlava e sbiancò raddrizzandosi nello stesso momento in cui Manu si girava a guardarlo come per ucciderlo.  
E facevano male i suoi sguardi, ma in quel caso aveva proprio ragione!  
Con lui c'era infatti Gigio e dopo qualche istante di shock e panico, Patrick cominciò a realizzare.  
Manuel parlava con Gigio. Gigio!  
Il suo ex!  
Era da settimane, e sottolineava settimane, che gli chiedeva di parlargli e dirgli di loro e lui 'ma si ci vuole tempo e tatto, lasciami fare!' Ed i giorni passavano.  
Ora finalmente in un angolo di Milanello Manu gli parlava. Dopo sempre le stesse settimane che non lo faceva.  
Patrick sorrise e inventandomi una pessima scusa se ne andò saltellando, sperando che fosse finalmente la volta buona.  
Non poteva mica andare avanti per sempre così, no?  
  
Patrick viaggiò a tre metri da terra fino a che Manu non tornò in camera, appena lo vide gli saltò addosso come un folletto iniziando a baciarlo su tutta la faccia senza perdersi un solo centimetro.  
\- Guarda che non gliel'ho detto. O meglio gli ho detto che abbiamo fatto pace, ma non che stiamo insieme. Mi sembra presto un mese... - Patrick si fermò subito come se gli avessero staccato i fili e scese giù già col broncio sulla faccia.  
\- Un mese? A me sembra un anno già! Non è che è solo un mese, comunque! È un fottutissimo mese che non trombiamo! - Manu cominciò a strofinarsi la faccia sospirando, mentre preferiva ignorare le sue solite sceneggiate di rito. Si sfilò via la maglia dalla testa e si diresse al bagno per prepararsi alla notte. Nel frattempo parlava paziente, senza sapere quanto ne avrebbe avuta ancora...  
\- Sarebbe presto comunque, ci siamo messi insieme da poco, non serve correre. - Fu come sventolare un drappo rosso davanti al toro, Patrick sbatté la porta del bagno spalancandola e si piazzò nel mezzo a fissarlo con le braccia conserte e l'aria furiosa!  
\- Io lo sapevo! Tu ci stai già ripensando! Sei sempre il solito eterno indeciso! Noi andiamo avanti da anni, è solo che ci siamo detti che ci piacciamo da un mese... Non puoi farmi aspettare così tanto! Se lo fai è perché non provi le stesse cose e sei indeciso! -   
Manuel gli schizzò il viso con l'acqua del rubinetto per dirgli di abbassare la voce, poi si asciugò il viso. Voleva dargli una testata, ma preferì stare tranquillo e calmo. Non sapeva quanto poteva sopportare ancora di queste sue uscite.  
\- Sai che non è così come dici. È come esserci scoperti ora, è tutto un altro modo di stare insieme e di vederci e viverci, non puoi andare sempre a cento, devi anche passare per il cinquanta! Tu fai tutto facile ma già fatichi a nascondere il fatto che ci siamo messi insieme... -  
\- Se tu lo dicessi a Gigio non ci sarebbe questo problema! - Ribatté Patrick convinto mentre Manu usciva dal bagno come se non ci fosse nessuno. - E NON IGNORARMI! - gridò sempre esagerato. Manu si fermò e si mise una mano sulla fronte:  
\- Ti prego Patrick non gridare, abbiamo due camere attaccate, non siamo isolati! -   
\- Oh vaffanculo, tu sei più preoccupato degli altri che di me! Io non ho dubbi e so cosa voglio, tu usi gli altri per dire che invece non sei sicuro! Io lo sapevo che finiva così! Lo sapevo! Ti conosco, anche se tu pensi che mettersi insieme cambi tutto! Ma non è cosi! -   
Con questo Patrick prese il suo pigiama ed uscì scalzo dalla camera alla volta di qualcuno che potesse ospitarlo. Manuel rimase a fissare la porta sbattuta, in piedi in mezzo alla camera vuota, incredulo che avesse detto davvero tutto quello e che se ne fosse anche andato.   
\- Non ci credo... Ma come fa ad essere così immaturo? Non esistiamo mica solo noi due, cazzo! E poi che c'entra il voler andarci piano con il non voler mettere i manifesti in giro? È insensibile lui e poi dice che io sono insicuro! Che si fotta! -   
E così dopo questa Manuel si mise a dormire. O per lo meno ci provò.   
  
Di solito quando Patrick faceva sceneggiate simili, in una notte od un paio d’ore gli passava, ma in quel caso era probabilmente troppo esasperato e la cosa andò avanti anche al mattino.   
Manu convinto che fosse tornato ragionevole a colazione fece per avvicinarsi, ma quando Patrick gli lanciò uno sguardo truce cambiando direzione col vassoio, Manu alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Che gli hai fatto? - Chiese Davide avvicinandosi, Manu si girò cercando Gigio e vedendolo con Alessio gli rispose sibilando infervorato:   
\- Io?! È lui l’immaturo! Vuole tutto e subito senza guardare in faccia nessuno! -   
\- Ancora con quella storia? - Chiese Davide sorpreso ed esasperato, Manu si aggrottò mentre si sedeva con lui ad uno dei tavoli della mensa.   
\- Certo! È lui che insiste! Siamo insieme da un mese, che pretende? Lui vuole fare sesso e mettere i manifesti sulla nostra relazione! Io non sono così, non lo farò mai! Anche se non dovessimo stare attenti a Gigio non lo farei! E il sesso... insomma, non siamo insieme da mesi, ma da uno! - Davide inarcò le sopracciglia.   
\- Sì ma vi conoscete da quando avevate dieci anni! - A Manu per poco andò di traverso il boccone che aveva addentato infervorato.   
\- Anche tu così?! - Davide alzò le spalle sincero.   
\- Beh, devi ammettere che aspettare ancora quando vi conoscete da dieci anni è un po’ strano. Certo che poi gli salta su il nervo, lui poi li ha sempre scoperti, figurati! - Manu scosse la testa sospirando, tornando a mangiare continuando convinto della sua.   
\- Non è così, lui vuole fare sesso per farlo, perché è vergine, perché è arrapato, perché è il suo chiodo fisso. A me piace fare sesso con il mio ragazzo quando c’è del sentimento. Non dico amore, ma qualcosa che ci somiglia, quando c’è un trasporto emotivo, oltre che ormonale! Ci siamo messi insieme da poco... - Manuel insisteva su quello mentre Davide ascoltava serio cercando di capire chi avesse ragione.   
\- Penso che avete entrambi una parte di ragione, è vero che Patrick è arrapato, ma è innamorato perso di te da un sacco di tempo, il fatto che siete venuti allo scoperto da un mese non significa che non ci sia qualcosa già da prima. - Manuel si zittì non trovando niente da ribattere, sospirò ed annuì per poi scuotere la testa.   
\- Non lo so, comunque non metteremo i manifesti! -   
Davide ridacchiò.   
\- Tu non li metterai. Come fai a perdere la testa per uno che è un manifesto vivente? - Manu a quello non seppe rispondere così Davide continuò a dire quel che pensava. - Patrick vede il tuo nascondere la cosa a Gigio come una tua insicurezza, lo usi per non approfondire con lui. E questo lo so, non me lo deve dire lui. Anche se poi l’ha fatto. - Ammise con un sorrisino paziente. Manuel fece lo stesso istintivamente. Patrick era così prevedibile. Adorabilmente prevedibile.   
\- Ma non è vero che sono insicuro di lui. È solo che... sai come sono fatto... ho bisogno dei miei tempi e... - Davide alzò il cucchiaino con cui aveva mescolato il caffè e glielo puntò contro:   
\- Sii sincero una volta. Cosa ti frena? Gigio non vuole essere preso in giro, tu lo stai prendendo in giro. Per cui non è lui. - Manu si morse il labbro storcendolo. Fissò la propria tazza di caffè mentre Davide soddisfatto beveva la propria. Rimasero in silenzio fino alla fine della colazione, poi si alzarono insieme e sempre rimanendo in parte rispetto alla squadra che tornava in camera per finire di prepararsi prima della lezione di tattica, Manuel si decise a rispondere a quella domanda pesante e mirata:   
\- Forse ho paura che dopo che faremo sesso, Patrick si stufi e passi ad altro. Che da me voglia solo perdere la verginità, il suo pensiero fisso. Che dopo un po’ finisca tutto e passi ad altri, non so... di... di non essere io davvero, ma solo una sorta di soluzione perfetta al suo problema ormonale! -   
Davide sentendolo chiuse gli occhi incredulo e scosse la testa, sospirò e pazientemente si fermò davanti alla sua porta guardandolo meravigliato.   
\- Tu sei pazzo se credi che lui non sia innamorato perso di te. Al mondo puoi avere dubbi su molte cose, ma non sul fatto che lui sia innamorato di te. E con innamorato intendo proprio INNAMORATO! - Concluse Davide calcando la parola ‘innamorato’.   
Manuel si dimenticò il labbro inferiore all’infuori in un broncio infantile e delizioso per poi rimanere inebetito a guardare Davide andarsene.   
Ed ora poteva sentirsi solo un grosso stupido.   
  
Patrick aveva pianto, quella notte, convinto che quella volta avesse perso Manuel. Alessio e Leo avevano avuto il loro da fare a tirarlo su e a convincerlo che non era così, però ci aveva pensato tutto il resto della giornata, ogni minuto ad osservarlo di nascosto mentre parlava con Davide, mentre faceva il politicamente corretto con Gigio che poi dopo soffriva più di prima, mentre faceva l’amico di tutti con gli altri della squadra.   
Non si trattava di avere maschere, Manuel era davvero così equilibrato e gli piaceva per questo, perché lui invece non lo era.   
Però non capiva se quel suo tentennare derivasse dal fatto che in realtà non fosse davvero innamorato, non come lui. Che preso dalla foga di un momento, dopo un litigio raro fra loro, Manuel avesse agito avventatamente e poi magari gli ormoni avessero fatto il loro.   
Non capiva questo suo trascinare il loro rapporto, ormai un mese di rodaggio era passato, perché non fare un passo in avanti?  
Coccole a volontà, palpatine, toccate, masturbazioni e baci all’infinito, ma poi un bel segnale di stop sopraggiungeva sempre.   
Un po’ lui così ci impazziva, lo stuzzicava senza dargli tutto. Ma un po’ ci rimaneva male. Forse Manuel non lo voleva davvero e non sapeva come dirglielo per non ferirlo, così usava Gigio e la questione dell’andarci piano.   
Per cui per tutto il tempo ed anche durante la partita Patrick fu appannato e nervoso, di sicuro non il solito Patrick.   
Quando lui aveva qualcosa tutta la squadra se ne accorgeva.   
Fu lì che Manuel ebbe conferma che Patrick ne stava soffrendo davvero molto e nel vederlo così si rese conto che non voleva questo per lui, che vederlo cupo e sofferente non era davvero il suo desiderio, anzi.   
Si accorse che gli mancavano i suoi sorrisi, i suoi abbracci, i suoi salti e la sua voce assordante.   
Capì e decise che non poteva sempre essere egoista e vivere in sicurezza calpestando gli altri intorno.  
Aveva gestito la relazione con Gigio alla sua maniera, insistendo nel non vedere quello che invece lui vedeva, anche se poi alla fine aveva avuto ragione.   
Ora stava facendo la stessa cosa.   
“Non ferirò anche Patrick. Non ferirò proprio lui. Non sarò io la causa della sua sofferenza. Non è questo che voglio, no di certo. Forse sono insicuro di mille cose, ma sono sicuro, sicurissimo che voglio che lui sia felice.”  
Fu così che sedendosi vicino a Gigio dopo la partita gli chiese se poi lo poteva accompagnare a casa che doveva parlargli.  
Patrick notò il gesto, ma non sentì cosa si dissero, la sensazione che provò fu quella di un pugno allo stomaco mentre la rivelazione del secolo lo colpiva come un fulmine in un cielo già scuro ed annuvolato.   
Una sorta di colpo di grazia.   
“Ecco perché tentenna e non si decide! Come ho fatto a non accorgermene? Prova ancora qualcosa per Gigio! Del resto è successo tutto così in fretta, si è lasciato con lui e si è messo con me ed io lo sapevo, LO SAPEVO che non andava bene, ma sono un idiota e non riesco a pensare quando devo farlo e così poi me la prendo in culo! Bravo Patrick, impara a pensare prima e a non piangere dopo! Era presto, non era sicuro ed ora sta cercando di capire chi ama fra me e lui! Ecco perché la prende lunga! Solo che non ha il coraggio di dirmelo, non vuole ferirmi, perché Manu è così!”   
Vedendoli prepararsi ed uscire insieme dallo spogliatoio con arie strane, pesanti, il panico di Patrick aumentò e premendo la faccia nell’asciugamano tornò a provare il desiderio di piangere e gridare insieme. Quella era la fine, quella era la disperazione. Funzionava in quel modo! In quel maledettissimo modo!   
Un momento stai con uno, un momento con l’altro e poi non sai più chi scegliere e lasci tutti o torni con il primo.   
Il dolore che provò in quel momento difficilmente l’avrebbe poi dimenticato e quando uno impulsivo e precipitoso prova un dolore simile, poi le conseguenze non sono mai sottili ed indolori.   
  
Doveva pensare prima di fare le cose, ma il problema era che secondo lui quella volta l’aveva fatto.   
Per cui quando vide che davanti casa di Manuel c’era la macchina di Gigio il mondo gli crollò addosso.   
Insieme da un mese e già lo tradiva col suo ex.   
Doveva pensare, certo. Ed ora l’avrebbe fatto.   
Mentre respirava profondamente e iperventilando, mentre la testa girava veloce in stile Ferrari testa rossa, Patrick stringeva il volante in modo forsennato ripetendosi come un matto:   
“Pensa Patrick. Pensa.” E poi: “Sì, ma a cosa? Quello è la che cerca di rubarmi il ragazzo, dannazione! Vuoi rimanere qua a pensare oppure vuoi agire e impedirglielo?”  
Stava scendendo dall’auto quando la porta di casa di Manuel si aprì e Gigio uscì.   
Al buio non capì che espressione avesse, sorrideva o piangeva? Voleva tagliarsi le vene o si stava leccando i baffi?   
Patrick decise che aveva aspettato abbastanza e scendendo davvero si precipitò da Manuel, suonò deciso e mentre si sentiva tremare dalla rabbia, appena vide la sua faccia davanti che gli apriva, la sua bellissima faccia meravigliata con gli occhi rossi che cercava di non piangere o che l’avevano appena fatto, il basso residuo di cervello di Patrick andò definitivamente a quel paese e prendendolo per il bavero della maglia lo spinse dentro entrando con lui, furioso come non mai e con tutta l’intenzione di mettersi a gridare come un forsennato.   
Ma non riuscì a dire nulla, perché appena dentro notò che dal salotto c’era la televisione accesa ed una luce minore accesa che attenuava la penombra.   
Si fermò con la bocca spalancata e l’insulto ‘Sei una puttana’ sulla lingua, girò la testa ancora tutto aggrappato a Manuel e vide i suoi genitori seduti sul divano di casa a guardare la televisione. O meglio al momento a guardare lui che sembrava voler picchiare loro figlio.   
Patrick chiuse la bocca immediatamente, impallidì e inghiottì l’insulto.   
\- Ah, buonasera... - Li salutò lasciando la maglia di Manuel e dandogli delle pacche imbarazzate sul petto. - Bella partita, eh? - Che ormai era finita da un po’.   
Manuel si chiuse la faccia con una mano mentre indietreggiava volendo solo sparire perché aveva capito cosa era successo e voleva dare una testata a quell’idiota del suo ragazzo.   
\- Molto bella. - Risposero interdetti indecisi se dovessero intervenire, Patrick capendo la loro incertezza mise un braccio intorno al collo di Manuel.   
\- Noi... noi dobbiamo solo parlare, ma va tutto bene. - Continuò sorridendo con una sonora faccia da schiaffi.   
Manuel continuava a volerglieli dare, quegli schiaffi, ma decise che per il bene dei suoi genitori doveva reggergli il gioco.   
\- È solo scemo, fa tanto chiasso per le cagate più pazzesche... avrà trovato finalmente una ragazza che se lo fila! - Perché era risaputa la sua sfiga in fatto sentimentale visto che loro lo conoscevano da molto, quanto Manuel stesso, e non l’avevano mai visto con una ragazza accanto.   
Madre e padre annuirono sempre poco convinti, loro malgrado salirono le scale ed andarono in camera, appena chiusero la porta fu Manuel a mettergli una mano sulla faccia e a scrollarselo di dosso come faceva con un animaletto fastidioso. Patrick si ritrovo così scacciato e fece il broncio ricaricandosi di nuovo, anche se con meno ferocia di prima.   
\- Adesso è ora che tu mi dia spiegazioni! - Sibilò cercando di non farsi sentire dai genitori che per quella sera avevano avuto abbastanza sorprese. Manuel capì in quel momento che doveva prendersi un appartamento per conto proprio, ora che Patrick faceva parte della sua vita in quel senso chissà quante volte avrebbe fatto sceneggiate simili e poi pretendere che si frenasse anche in casa oltre che fuori, era davvero una crudeltà.   
A lui per primo gli piaceva quando faceva il matto. Anche se in quel momento aveva qualcosa da ridire a sé stesso.   
\- Io vorrei sapere cosa ti dice il cervello quando decidi di piombare in casa mia coi miei dentro! Anche se non erano lì potevano essere a dormire, saresti entrato facendo una piazzata per cosa? Solo perché hai visto Gigio andare via da qua? -   
\- Solo!? SOLO!? -  Gridò di nuovo scandalizzato Patrick ritrovandosi la mano di Manuel sulla bocca che lo zittiva subito.   
\- Giuro che ti soffoco! - Lo minacciò severo. Patrick si morse la bocca una volta che gliela lasciò, voleva essere lui quello che gestiva la situazione, perché invece era Manuel? Come faceva ad essere sempre lui?   
Questa volta aveva torto, ne era sicuro!   
\- Tu sei indeciso ancora fra me e Gigio, prima penavi di volere me ma poi dopo un po’ ci hai ripensato di nuovo! Ecco cosa è successo! Solo che non me lo vuoi dire per non ferirmi! Ed è per questo che la tiri per le lunghe! - Manuel lo fissò esterrefatto che potesse aver pensato a quello, vedendoselo capitare in casa con quella verve aveva pensato a qualcosa, ma non a quello.   
\- Tu sei matto! Hai usato i pochi neuroni del tuo cervello per tirare fuori questo? Non so nemmeno se vale la pena che ti spieghi, allora! Se tu pensi questo di me! -   
\- Tipica frase di chi invece ha fatto un danno e cerca ancora di salvarsi in corner! - Ma dopo di quella sparata detta totalmente senza riflettere, Patrick si beccò uno spintone che lo fece finire contro il muro, alcuni libri caddero dalla libreria accanto.   
Dopo di questo, gelidamente furioso, indicò la porta.   
\- Vattene da qua se pensi questo! - Patrick ci rimase male ed ebbe un istante, un soffio per decidere come agire e di nuovo avrebbe avuto bisogno di pensare, ma tanto nel suo caso pur avendone l’occasione, non lo faceva ugualmente bene.   
Così prese respiro e scosse la testa.   
\- No invece! - Manuel lo fissò furioso e ferito mentre gli occhi gli brillavano perché voleva piangere ma non voleva farlo davanti a lui. Patrick lo capì e si infuriò perché le sue lacrime erano un punto debole.   
Manuel si avvicinò veloce a due centimetri da lui, fissandolo arrabbiato e non più gelido ma davvero sconvolto, indicando sempre la porta con il braccio teso fino allo spasmo.   
\- Vattene! -   
Patrick fece un altro passo in avanti a toccarlo col corpo e sfiorarsi coi nasi, poi scosse la testa sicuro, altrettanto arrabbiato.   
\- Ho detto no! -   
\- Perché rimani se pensi che ti posso tradire di già? Se pensi che io sia una banderuola che non sa cosa prova, che passa da uno all’altro così senza nemmeno dirlo? -   
\- Perché sei la cosa più importante della mia vita ed ho capito che ho di nuovo sbagliato e se me ne vado da questa porta sarà finita davvero! - La sua sincerità disarmante fece come sempre breccia in Manuel che trattenendo il fiato si trovò a lasciarlo andare insieme al braccio che cadde giù lungo il fianco.   
\- Dio Cristo Rick! Perché devi farmi impazzire così? Non abbiamo mai discusso tanto come in questo mese e mezzo, io non riesco a capire! È questo stare insieme? Forse era meglio prima che eravamo amici! - Manuel crollò dandogli la schiena mentre cercava ancora di non piangere, ma ora era davvero difficile. Si sentiva la tensione uscire e denudarsi davanti a lui.   
\- Senti, mi dispiace, ma tu non sei un mostro di loquacità ed io sono un idiota precipitoso! Ho provato a stare fermo, ma vi ho visto andare via insieme e poi lui usciva da qua e... non penso niente di tutto quello, ma so che sei una persona insicura, non incostante o indeciso! Insicuro! Ed è vero! Io... io sono solo terrorizzato dal perderti! Non so perché non vuoi andare oltre, ti conosco e so che dietro alle tue spiegazioni c’è qualcos’altro e... - Patrick non si sarebbe interrotto fino a che non avrebbe ottenuto la risposta giusta, così Manuel si girò e gliela diede, esasperato.   
\- Ho paura che se facciamo quel passo tu poi ti stufi subito e mi lasci o che il rapporto si rovini perché spesso è così che succede! Ho paura che tu non provi davvero quello che dici, che tu ne sia convinto ma che in realtà è solo voglia di stare con qualcuno ed io ora sono solo il miglior partito, ma che poi quando avrai provato e ti sarai calmato capirai che era solo amicizia e... - E poi Patrick gli chiuse la bocca e fermò le lacrime che ormai scendevano.  
Le fermò premendo la bocca sulla sua, invece di usare la mano come prima aveva fatto lui.   
Il silenzio tornò e questa volta un silenzio purificatore.   
Rimase così tenendolo per il viso, sicuro e forte, la bocca sulla sua per qualche istante, poi si separò e lo guardò da vicino, shoccato.   
\- Non so come farti sentire quel che provo! Io non so niente dell’amore, ma so che sei al centro del mio universo e voglio ogni singola parte di te, fisicamente, mentalmente, spiritualmente... mi fa impazzire l’idea che sia tu che invece possa non provare lo stesso per me, che tu stia scappando da me o non lo so. Come posso fartelo sentire? -   
Manuel sorrise fra le lacrime.   
\- Lo sento. - Poi aggiunse prima di perdersi nel suo abbraccio. - Ho detto a Gigio di noi. - Gli portò le braccia intorno al suo corpo, nascose il viso contro il suo collo. - Voglio fare l’amore con te. -   
Ecco come spegnere Patrick. Niente pugni, spinte e mani sulla bocca. Niente parole. Niente litigi.   
Manuel nella sua completa sincerità e fragilità che decideva di darsi a lui.   
Patrick fu investito da un’ondata fortissima emotiva, non capendo niente in un primo momento lo baciò con foga mentre sentiva addirittura gli occhi bruciargli, mentre le mani viaggiavano sul suo corpo alla ricerca della zip della felpa.   
Gliela abbassò e con le lingue intrecciate ed il cuore in gola, proprio come si era buttato, si ritirò bruscamente iniziando a scuotere la testa stringendo gli occhi e aggrottando la fronte.   
\- Cosa? - Chiese ansimante ed agitato Manuel, la fronte appoggiata alla sua, le mani sui fianchi.   
\- Non così, non ora. Siamo agitati ed hai ragione su una cosa. - Manuel ritirò la testa shoccato al sentirglielo dire, lo guardò per capire se scherzava e Patrick si decise ad aprire gli occhi e guardarlo concentrato e con una certa fatica negli occhi. - Voglio che sia perfetta e voglio fare l’amore, non sesso. Niente sesso precipitoso. Voglio che sia indimenticabile e voglio capire di più cosa sono i sentimenti e l’amore. È vero che forse è presto, fino a pochi giorni fa non sapevo nemmeno che esistessero i sentimenti ed ora dico che non so niente dell’amore, ma voglio fare sesso. Faremo l’amore quando avremo capito che ci amiamo, che è quello ciò che proviamo. Va bene? - Manuel lo guardò seriamente sconvolto e gli toccò la fronte per sentire se aveva la febbre, Patrick rise e gli prese la mano baciandosela, se la tenne sulle labbra, stretta nella propria, e lo guardò sollevato sentendosi meglio per quella decisione.   
\- Sei sicuro? Io sono disposto a farlo ora. -  
\- Voglio farlo quando sono pronto a dirti che ti amo e che non ho dubbi su questo. E voglio che anche tu me lo dica ed in quel momento lo faremo. Penso che quello sia il modo perfetto per perdere la mia verginità, che ne dici? - Manuel ancora non ci credeva a quel che sentiva, si strinse nelle spalle sconvolto ed annuì, poi capì.   
\- Con chi hai parlato? - Patrick a quel punto, capendo che a Manuel non avrebbe mai potuto nascondere nulla, sorridendo colpevole lo ammise.   
\- Leo. - Manuel sospirò ed alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Faremo un regalo e Leo e Davide! -   
Patrick sorpreso:  
\- Tu con Davide? - Manu annuì sorridendo, poi decise di sancire quel patto straordinariamente saggio con un bacio.   
\- Sei d’accordo? - Chiese dopo Patrick. - Sei ferito da questo? Ti senti di nuovo insicuro, non so... - Manuel rise di gusto e spontaneo e gli pizzicò le guance.   
\- Sì, sono sicuro e non ho rimpianti! Fidati una buona volta! Non cambierò idea su di noi. Non così presto... - L’aggiunta aggrottò Patrick, ma Manuel ridendo di nuovo forte lo prese per mano e se lo trascinò verso il letto vicino al quale fece sparire la felpa ed i pantaloni, infilandosi degli shorts con cui dormiva, poi senza dire nulla tirò altri shorts a Patrick i quali se li infilò dopo aver eseguito l’ordine tacito di spogliarsi.   
Quando si stesero nel letto sotto le coperte calde, Manuel si accoccolò fra le braccia sicure e protettive di Patrick. Entrambi sospirarono, gli baciò la tempia e chiusero gli occhi avvolgendosi uno all’altro in quello scenario dolce e perfetto rispetto a come erano andati gli ultimi giorni.   
Una giostra infinita, una giostra fatta di alti e bassi ma che alla fine in un modo o nell’altro li avrebbe sempre visti in piedi.   



End file.
